Usuario Blog:Sr.Chuu/Battletale/Episodio 6: ¡Por fin se entrenan!
Sinopsis Frisk acaba de comenzar una nueva semana escolar, pero tiene que seguir buscando a Undyne. Sans acompaña a Frisk y Flowey para vigilar. Megatron se entera de que Frisk sigue viva, y planea sobre cómo matarla. Mientras tanto, Undyne, recordando el sueño que tuvo, intentará ser amiga de Frisk mientras la esencia sigue creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte. Episodio Un par de días han pasado desde el último incidente con Undyne. A pesar de que quiera matarme, tengo que lograr que pueda entrenarme. Va a ser una tarea muy complicada, pero creo que podré hacerlo. Aunque se me amontonen SDI y los deberes de clase. De todos modos, mi alma posee '''determinación', ¿no es así?'' Se ve de nuevo la casa de Undyne, la cual ha vuelto a eructar La escena se va adentro de la casa, y se ve a Undyne preparando su armadura Undyne: ¡Bueno, es hora de ir a la guardia real! Undyne: (pensando) Y luego, tendré que buscar a la humana y esa estúpida flor y disculparme. Undyne empieza a gruñir Undyne: (Gruñendo) ¡Con lo que odio disculparme, Jo-(censura)! Undyne se prepara para salir de su casa Undyne: Tan solo si supiera dónde vive… Undyne agarra su equipamiento de batalla Undyne: Bueno, pues hoy es un día más Undyne: (Tratando de olvidar la pesadilla) ¡A la guardia real! La escena cambia, y se ve a Frisk en la escuela, y por alguna razón, Flowey la sigue Flowey: (A Frisk) Oye, ¿y qué estudiáis aquí? Frisk se sobresalta y se da la vuelta Frisk: (sorprendida) ¡WAAAH, FLOWEY! ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?! Flowey: Vamos, los dos sabíamos que no iba a quedarme con Papyrus a ver telenovelas Hotlandienses. Además, este suelo es de tierra. Frisk: ¡Pues haber puesto a Meth and phetamine! Flowey: Te recuerdo que solo están por la noche. Kyle estaba al lado de Frisk, pero aún no había hablado Kyle: ¿Así que ésta es la flor de la que me habías hablado? Kyle observa a Flowey Flowey se siente amenazado Flowey: (Inseguro) ¡Comerme puede causar la muerte! Frisk hace un Facepalm Frisk: Flowey, éste es el Kyle que te dije. Flowey: ¡Vaya! ¡Así que tú eres Kyle! Y dime, ¿Qué te parece que Frisk-? Frisk pega a Flowey Frisk: (Susurrando molesta a Flowey) ¿Tú no sabes disimular lo de SDI? Flowey: Perdón. Kyle se acerca más a Frisk Kyle: (susurrando) ¿Acaso hay más gente que sepa lo nuestro? Frisk: Flowey y otro amigo mío, Sans. Kyle: (susurrando) Ellos saben guardar secretos, ¿no? Frisk mira a Flowey, visiblemente molesto por el golpe Frisk: (Hablando de Flowey) Ese de allí es tonto y olvida susurrar. Frisk: Pero Sans es muy discreto. El timbre suena y Frisk y Kyle entran en clase Flowey se mete en la clase discretamente Maestra: ¡Muy bien, niños! ¡Veamos lo que habéis traído para mostrar a la clase! Frisk: (pensando) ¡Mierda, me olvidé del trabajo! Cago en el sueño. Kyle saca unos gráficos Flowey carraspea Flowey: (llamando a Frisk) ¡Pss! ¡Eh! ¡Frisk! Frisk: (suspira) ¿Qué? La maestra ve a Flowey y se dirige a donde él está Maestra: (A Flowey) Jovencito, ¿cuál es tu clase? Porque no figuras en la ficha de alumnos. Flowey: V-verá, es que… La maestra alza la cabeza Flowey: YO soy el trabajo de Frisk. La maestra le cree Maestra: De acuerdo entonces. Estaremos esperando vuestra participación. La maestra vuelve a su sitio Frisk acerca su cabeza hacia Flowey Frisk: (susurrando) ¿Qué puñetas haces? Flowey: (susurrando) Salvarte el culo. Me debes una. Maestra: Stan, ¿Nos permites ver tu trabajo? Flowey: (A Frisk) ¿Ese es Stan? No se le ve muy abusón tal como está Stan se levanta feliz y girando Frisk: Tú espera al recreo y entonces hablamos. Stan está en frente de todos, con una patata congelada en las manos Stan: Esta patata nació hace 2 años, en un día de otoño. Yo quería mantener una patata congelada simplemente para comprobar la nueva nevera que habíamos comprado. A día de hoy, la patata no ha cambiado nada y eso me gusta. Todos los alumnos se quedan con cara de póker Stan pone la mitad de su rostro amenazante, como un ventrílocuo Los alumnos reaccionan y aplauden por temor Flowey: Frisk, creo que el suelo va a germinar caca en unos días. Frisk: ¿Ves? La escena cambia y es la hora del recreo Flowey: (Sorprendido) Joé, no puedo creer que nos hayan puesto un sobresaliente por un trabajo hecho 5 minutos antes. Frisk: Me gusta llamarlo el don de la palabra, ¿sabes? Stan aparece de repente Stan anda molesto porque no tiene la comida necesaria Stan: (mirando a Kyle) Bueno, mi pequeña arañita empollona… Stan: (mirando amenazante) Sabes lo que hoy toca, ¿no? Kyle se empieza a asustar Frisk: (Interrumpiendo) ¡Stan, espera! ¿No has visto las noticias? Stan: (mientras tiene agarrado a Kyle) ¿Qué noticias? Frisk: Ya sabes, ese tal SDI Stan recuerda el altercado con SDI la otra vez Stan: Joé, ¡Es verdad! ¡Ese tío me la debe tener jurada! ¡Me atacó en el baño! Frisk: Yo creo que al parecer, va a por los que acosan a la gente. Y tío, seamos realistas. Eres el único que la gente cataloga de abusón en este colegio. Yo que tú, dejaba a Kyle en el suelo antes de que ese menda me pegase una paliza. Stan suspira mientras deja a Kyle en el suelo Stan: Tendré que buscar comida en otro lado, o no sé. Stan: (Con una idea) ¡Claro, si tengo una hucha con el dinero de Kyle y Kid! ¡Hasta luego! Stan se va corriendo, feliz por su idea Kyle: (Llorando al estilo anime) ¿Desde cuándo tiene una hucha con mi dinero? Mientras tanto, en Hotland, casa de Alphys… Alphys va hacia la nevera de su laboratorio Alphys ve que ya no quedan fideos Alphys: (Llamándolo) ¡METTATOOOON! Mettaton llega, visiblemente molesto por el grito Mettaton: (Molesto) ¡Ya voy, Alphys, me cago en el yodo! Alphys: (molesta por el comentario) ¡Con el Yodo ni se te ocurra meterte! Mettaton: Pero si es un elemento que nos da igual en el día a día. En fin, ¿Qué querías? Alphys: (Sospechando) ¿Te has comido mis fideos? Mettaton: ¡No! Solo me llevé un caja de pañuelos para ver po- Mettaton se calla Mettaton: (Nervioso y disimulando) Pobres. L-La película de los niños pobres. Es muy triste. Alphys: (pensando) Maldito robot salido… Alphys se queda reflexiva Alphys: La humana no ha podido ser, porque no la vi en ningún momento acercarse a la nevera. Alphys cierra la nevera e ignora el tema Alphys: ¡Bueno, supongo que le tendré que dar un escáner en Beta de la fuerza de individuos! De nuevo, esa esencia negra se hace visible, ésta vez más grande que antes Esencia: (Voz dulce) Hola, pequeñina. Me recuerdas, ¿cierto? La esencia produce una risa de niña muy dulce Alphys: (confundida) ¿Abuela? La esencia suspira Esencia: No, no soy tu abuela. Alphys: ¿Entonces eres mi tío? La esencia se molesta Esencia: ¡No soy familia tuya, gilipuertas! Esencia: (se pone seria) ¿Qué tal? ¿Tienes miedo? La esencia se ríe de forma más tenebrosa, preocupando a Alphys Alphys: (nerviosa) ¿Q-Quién e-eres? Esencia: (Burlona) ¡Vamos, ambas sabemos que no sería justo revelar mi nombre antes de la catástrofe! Esencia: Una vez que consiga suficiente poder… La esencia se acerca al máximo a Alphys y produce una sonrisa diabólica rojiza Esencia: Vendrá la hora de destruir este patético universo. La esencia empieza a causar fallos en las luces del laboratorio Esencia: (Voz tenebrosa) ¡Fíjate! ¡Creo que tienes los días contados! Alphys: (atemorizada) ¡¿Qué puñetas quieres de nosotros?! Esencia: (Voz tenebrosa) Nada, mujer. Solo quiero causaros la muerte más brutal y agonizante que jamás haya conocido la faz del universo. Alphys: (Intentando hacerle frente) ¡No lo harás! ¡La humana logrará ganar! La esencia se ríe, sintiendo pena por Alphys Esencia: Me das pena… Esencia: Pero si quieres pensar que no soy invencible, estás en tu derecho, maja. La esencia toca a Alphys, y ésta se queda casi sin respiración Esencia: Te veré muy pronto en el vacío del olvido… La esencia desaparece Alphys respira muy agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el oxígeno Mettaton hasta ahora estaba quieto, pero la carita de “8)” le vuelve Mettaton: (con voz psicópata) ¡Humana, vas a jugar a mi bizarro juego! Alphys: (Alarmada) ¡Mettaton, no! Mettaton: (excitado) ¡Mettaton sí! Mettaton sale, rompiendo la pared Alphys: (pensando) Será hijo de- La escena cambia, y se ve a Kyle y Frisk caminando en Hotland Frisk lleva puesto de nuevo el disfraz de SDI Frisk: Bueno, parece que no hay moros en la costa. Kyle: Cierto, Frisk. Siguen caminando, hasta que se ve a Megatron detrás, quien enrojece sus ojos Megatron: (muy molesto) ¡Será hija de Ned! ¡Ha sobrevivido a una caída a la lava! Megatron: (hablando solo) Bueno, cálmate, Megatron. Recuerda que tienes que matarla bien. Megatron: “¡Oh, dios mío, han matado a la humana! ¡Hijo de (Censura)!” Así debe sonar. Megatron observa a Frisk y Kyle Megatron: (Sigue hablando solo) Pero mejor hay que esperar en otro momento. Esa tal SDI tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga. Megatron se esconde y la escena cambia, viéndose a Undyne con la armadura puesta, a punto de entrar en su casa Undyne: (Gritando) ¡Casa, he llegado, échame un bocado! La casa “Come” a Undyne, haciendo que ésta entre dentro Undyne: Las cerraduras y las llaves son para mariquitas… Undyne se quita la armadura y se la ve con ropa semi-deportiva Undyne: (Hablando sola) Vale, ¿Cómo puedo hacer que la humana quiera que la entrene después de lo que sucedió? Undyne enciende la tele, y sale música de Heavy metal Voz dentro de la tele: (Con euforia) ¡Bienvenidos al radical programa de cocina radical para gente radicalmente mal de la radical cabeza! ¡Hoy vamos a hacer una radical receta llamada “Max Pomodoraine”. Undyne presta mucha atención Voz de la tele: ¡Lo primero es tener un buen par de pelo-! Undyne apaga la tele Undyne: (Con una idea) ¡Pues claro! ¡Cocina salvaje y extrema! ¡Eso suele gustar! Por lo menos a mí… La escena cambia, y ahora se ve a Frisk haciendo los deberes, con Papyrus mirando Papyrus mira intensivamente los movimientos de la humana Papyrus: Oye, humana. Frisk: ¿Sí? Papyrus: ¿Qué ese símbolo encima del número? Sans: (desde su habitación) Raíz cuadrada. Papyrus: (molesto) ¡¿Acaso de llamas “humana”?! Frisk: No me llamo “humana”. Frisk acaba los deberes y se va a su habitación Papyrus: (Confuso) ¿Ah, no? Se da un pequeño salto en el tiempo, y Frisk ahora está utilizando el mapa de Alphys Frisk: (Hablando a Flowey) Vale, mira. Ahora tenemos que ir al norte en la siguiente, y estaremos en la casa de Undyne. Flowey: Ok, pero… Se ve a Sans acompañándoles Flowey: ¿Por qué viene él? Frisk: (Enfadada) ¡Cacho borde! ¡Que encima que se preocupa por nosotros! Sans decide teletransportarse con Frisk y Flowey hasta la casa de Undyne Sans toca la puerta nada más aparecer La casa se enfada y ruge Voz de Undyne: (Desde la casa) ¿Quién es? Sans: El tío Sans. Voz de Undyne: ¡Pasa! La casa se come a los tres y éstos pasan a la sala Frisk: (pensando) No pos, si esa casa es un pez, ¿No es canibalismo para Undyne? Undyne: (Ve a Frisk) ¡Coña, cuanto tiempo sin vernos! Frisk: (Manteniendo amabilidad) Sí, desde que me intentaste reventar, un bonito día. Sans: Bueno. Me dijo mi compañera que ella y su florecilla bocazas tuvieron un sueño raro. Sobre un futuro apocalipsis y tal. No se por qué, pero yo pienso que están en lo cierto. Undyne: (Radical) ¡Bueno, menos hablar de tragedias y más cocina extrema! Sans: (Disimulando para no hacer la cocina) ¡Si me disculpáis me estoy meando! Sans ve un cuadro de This is Hell Sans: ¡Oh, puro arte! Sans se mete en el baño Frisk: ¡Será Pu-! La casa vuelve a eructar Flowey se muestra totalmente traumatizado Undyne: Bueno, ahora que se ha ido Sans… Undyne se sienta en una mesa Undyne: Toma asiento si quieres. Frisk: (pensando) La verdad, tengo miedo. Undyne saca una lanza y le toma el pelo a Frisk haciendo como si fuera a clavársela Undyne: (Riéndose) ¡Era broma, mujer! Undyne saca un vaso “extremo” de agua, el cual lleva calcomanías y manchas rojas Frisk: ¿Qué son esas manchas rojas? Undyne: Son de las muchas veces que me corté agarrando ese vaso. Te recomiendo meter la cabeza para beber del vaso. Frisk se muestra acongojada Undyne: Pero verás… ¿Recuerdas aquello que me dijiste? Undyne: (Seria) Puede sonar precipitado, pero… ¡Tuve el mismo sueño que tú! Flowey: ¿En serio repetías el nombre de un tal “Chris Brown” mientras temblabas? Frisk: (Molesta) ¡No se refiere a eso! ¡Gañan! Frisk: (A Undyne) O sea, que soñaste esa misma guerra, quieres decirme, ¿no? Undyne: Sí. Soñé que esa entidad machacaba a todo mi pelotón de élite de una, y que luego me asesinaba. Si tu también soñaste con una guerra y conmigo con anterioridad a lo mío, tiene que ser real. ¿Te dijo la figura del rey lo que teníamos que hacer? Esto… Frisk: Frisk. Undyne: Frisk. Frisk: (A Undyne) Me dijo que debíamos entrenar nos duramente para lo que pudiera pasar Flowey intenta elaborar una idea decente Flowey: Hay que buscar las almas humanas, chicas. Frisk: ¿Cómo dices? ¿Cómo que las almas humanas? Flowey: Veréis, hay una parte de mi vida que no os he contado. Se produce un Flashback, en el que Flowey anda en el castillo del rey Flowey: (narrando) Hace unos años, varios humanos cayeron aquí, bajo circunstancias muy parecidas a las de Frisk. Una humana en aquél entonces me contó lo que sucedió y tal. Pero eso no viene a cuento ahora. El Flowey del Flashback se dirige hacia donde estaba el Trono, y saca un contenedor con 6 almas humanas Flowey: (narrando) Yo realmente sabía que necesitábamos esas almas para salir a la superficie. Así que el rey me encomendó la tarea de traerle las almas de los niños que muriesen. En el Flashback se pasa a Flowey yendo a toda velocidad con un alma amarilla. Flowey: (narrando) ¡Era la puñetera leche! ¡Ibas cagando leches a toda velocidad cuando llevabas un alma de humano en los brazos! ¡Creo que nunca logré tan rápido hacerme-! Undyne: (Cabreada) ¡¿QUIERES VOLVER A LA HISTORIA?! Flowey: (narrando) Pues eso. Las almas me dieron un poder increíble mientras las cargaba. Creo que por eso logré robar las que Megatron poseía sin que me pillase. Frisk: ¿Cómo una especie de poción para Galos? Frisk se da cuenta de que Flowey dijo “Megatron” Frisk: (sorprendida) Espera, ¡¿Qué?! Flowey: ¿Quiénes son los Galos? Frisk: (Suspira) Olvídalo. Flowey llega al castillo y coloca el alma en el contenedor junto las otras 6 El Flashback finaliza Flowey: Creo que si juntamos mas almas, seremos imparables contra esa entidad. Undyne: ¡Pues mira, me gusta! Pero por si acaso, hoy entrenamos duro. Flowey: Contra el- Frisk pega a Flowey Frisk: (Molesta) Ya sabes lo que pasa cada vez que haces esas bromas, ¿no? Flowey: (Sin poder pronunciar bien) Zi zeñiora. Mettaton rompe una pared de la casa de Undyne a modo de entrada Mettaton: (Eufórico) ¡Preparad vuestros hermosos culitos, chavales! Sans sale del baño Sans: Mettaton, ¿Qué Coj-(censura) pasa ahora? Mettaton: ¡Hoy voy a obligar a la humana a jugar a mi juego! ¿Sabes? Sans: Y yo no te pienso dejar hacerlo, ¿sabes? Mettaton: (molesto) No me deberías enfadar, ¿sabes? Alphys aparece exhausta por perseguir a Mettaton Alphys: (Fatigada) Y vosotros… deberíais… uff… dejar de hablar… así… “¿uffsabeis?” Undyne: ¡Oh, hola, Undyne! ¿Has fabricado esas cosas raras que me dijiste? Alphys: Medidores de potencia a base de escalas y números. Están serializados y todo. Sans levanta a Mettaton con sus poderes Sans: (A los demás) Oíd, me llevo a Mettaton a descansar a su casita, ¿Vale? Frisk: Vale, Sans. Sans se marcha con Mettaton, mientras éste posee un “8(“ en su pantalla Flowey: ¿Cómo funcionan esas cosas? Alphys: Me inspiré en un Anime Shonen viejo, y tienes que encender el escáner cuando lo coloques. Después… Frisk agarró el escáner y ya hizo todo Frisk escanea a Undyne Frisk: (lee) Nivel de poder, 400, escala a nivel edificios y tal… El número cambia entre 350 y 400 rápidamente Megatron salta de detrás de Undyne Megatron: (loco) ¡Sorpresa, hija de fruta! ¡Prepárate a morir! Flowey le hace la zancadilla a Megatron, haciendo que éste se caiga y salga de la casa Flowey: Pff… pan comido, chato. Frisk le da el escáner a Flowey Undyne: ¡Mide a Frisk, porfa! Flowey escanea a Frisk Flowey: (leyendo) Nivel de poder: 170 Escala: mata alimañas y bestias no-gigantes. Flowey escanea a Undyne y aparece un 400 Flowey: (Asombrado) Joé con la Undyne esta. Undyne: (Eufórica) ¡Pues mañana por la tarde tirando para la noche entrenamos y tal! Frisk: De acuerdo. Sans vuelve Sans: Por mí vale. Creo que ya va siendo hora de irse a dormir. Mañana tengo clase, y seguramente SDI tenga que volver a aparecer en horario del recreo. En fin, no creo que mañana llegue el día, ¿no? La escena cambia súbitamente y se ve la casa de Papyrus Papyrus: ¡Humana, explícame el motivo de tu ausencia! Sans: Papyrus, tranquilo. Los chistes de negros en programas de humor van y vienen. Papyrus: (triste) ¡Pero es que no tiene gracia si no conoces las raíces culturales! Y como la humana saca tan buenas notas… Frisk: Eso es porque me has puesto tres años mas atrás. Papyrus: ¡Bueno, da igual! Por cierto, mañana hay clases y trabajo, ¿no? Frisk enciende la tele Se ve a Beef presentando el programa de nuevo Beef: ¡Muy buenas, espectadores! Soy Beef, y vamos a hablar de lo lindo hoy. Beef muestra una imagen con varios destrozos cerca de Grillby's Beef: ¡Al parecer, algo O ALGUIEN ha destrozado todo lo que ha podido! ¡No es un tornado, puesto a que el tiempo es totalmente incompatible con esto! Beef: ¡Tenemos imágenes del dueño del bar, Grillby! Se pone el vídeo Grillby: (Sorprendido) Fue… muy chocante. Abrí los ojos, pestañeé, y todo alrededor excepto mi bar, fue destruido. La verdad, no era muy partidario de los fenómenos paranormales, pero lo cierto es que han empezado a suceder cosas extrañas. Sans y Frisk se quedan preocupados, sabiendo lo que significa Sans le dice a Frisk en lenguaje de señas: “La entidad es real y está cada vez más cerca” Frisk no sabe qué responder Sans: Espera, ¿Qué hacemos hablando en lenguaje de señas? De repente, una cara negra y redonda, con una sonrisa infantil rojiza se hace presente Esa cara es la esencia anterior Esencia: (A Sans y Frisk) ¿Queréis saber un secreto? La esencia hace flotar la casa Esencia: Yo rompí las visitas al lado de Grillby. ¿Y sabéis qué más? Esencia: Vuestra casa flota. La esencia desaparece, y la casa cae desde una altura considerable ''' '''Se oye un enorme estruendo cuando la casa cae Papyrus hasta ahora estaba pegado a la televisión Papyrus: Chicos, ¿habéis oído algo? Sans: (Gritando) ¡Serás cacho sordo! Y así va la cosa. Mientras la esencia va haciéndose cada vez más presente, se nos acaba el tiempo para poder combatirla. Hay que hacer algo para pararla los pies. Y también proteger a los demás. Y tal vez, si ganamos, desmadrarnos en una fiesta, pero eso ya lo hablaré después con Sans. ¿Qué demonios? No lo haré. Si lo sugerirá él, seguramente La escena cambia, y se ve a Frisk, pensativa en su habitación Sans llama a la puerta Voz de Sans: Oye, Frisk. ¿Tienes un rato libre? Frisk: Es medianoche. Sans: ¿Pues tú que haces despierta? Frisk: Anda, pasa, hombre. Es que no puedo dormir. Sans no pasa Sans: Mira, se que se nos acaba el tiempo, pero… Flowey ya me ha contado el plan para parar a esa entidad. Dice que se turnará la cosa. Si él no gana, te toca, si mueres y resucitas, me toca, y si no gano, el mundo explota. Frisk: (Sarcástica) Gracias por el consuelo. Sans: Mira, no acostumbro a hacer esto, pero… Sans saca unos mandos de consola y bebidas Monster Sans: (riéndose) ¿Nos desmadramos un rato hasta que nos pillemos un buen… algo y nos durmamos allí? Frisk: (Decidida) Vale, ¿Por qué no? Somos un desastre, la madre que me parió… ''-Fin del episodio'' Categoría:Entradas de blog Categoría:Historias Categoría:Episodios de Battletale Categoría:Comedias